Yuna and Tiberius (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna and Tiberius. One day, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop arrived from in Canterlot from the School of Friendship to visit. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna, Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa. Then, Tiberius came up to Yuna as he nuzzled her. Princess Yuna: Hey there, Tiberius. Hiro: He sure likes you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (laughs) Oh, Tiberius. With Tiberius getting along with Yuna, Luna came up with an idea. Princess Luna: Yuna, would you, Solarna and Snowdrop watch over Tiberius while your father and I go out to dinner? Princess Yuna: Sure, Mama. Why not? Hiro: It would mean a lot to us, Yuna, we won't be gone long. Princess Yuna: No worries, Papa, I took care of Tiberius before along with other pets, even the talking ones we befriended. Princess Luna: Very good. Hiro: Are you sure you three will be alright with Tiberius? Princess Solarna: We'll be fine. Hiro: Very well then. Princess Luna: Have fun, Girls. And so, they went out to dinner while Yuna and her sisters spend their time with Tiberius. Later, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna were playing fetch with Tiberius. Princess Yuna: Now, (throws a rubber ball) fetch! As Tiberius fetched it, he returns it right to her. Princess Yuna: Good opossum. Princess Solarna: Okay, Tiberius. (throws the rubber ball) Fetch! Just as she threw the ball, Tiberius fetched while hanging with his tail and returned it to her. Snowdrop: Good boy. (throws the rubber ball) Fetch! When Snowdrop throws the ball, Tiberius ran, fetched the ball and returns it to her. Princess Yuna: (petting Tiberius) You’re so good at fetching, Tiberius. Then, he nuzzled Yuna as he stand on her back. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Tiberius are playing together. Princess Yuna: Well, at least we've got all the supplies for Tiberius to try out. Princess Solarna: Come on, Tiberius. Go through the hoop! Princess Yuna: This should be good. With Solarna holding out the hoop, Tiberius started hanging on the chandelier and jump through the hoop. Princess Solarna: Well done, Boy. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hello, ready to start training? Just as Phil blows his whistle, Harumi got Yuna and Snowdrop training with Fizzlepop and Grubber. Princess Harumi: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I’m ready, I’m ready. So, Yuna and Snowdrop went through many obstacle course and right where Tiberius was waiting. Snowdrop: We made it. Just as Yuna came to Tiberius, he started nuzzling her again. Princess Harumi: Your mother sure has a fine opossum, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know. Tiberius: (hears his stomach growl) Later, it was time to feed Tiberius. Princess Solarna: Here you go, Tiberius. Princess Yuna: Feeding time. Tiberius: (eats some food) Snowdrop: Come on, it's lunchtime. Princess Yuna: He's eating already, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Oh. Princess Yuna: Solarna, can you watch Tiberius for me and Snowdrop? We're going to have our lunch too. Princess Solarna: Sure thing, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks. So, Yuna and Snowdrop went out for some lunch. After they came back home at Canterlot, Yuna and her sisters played with Tiberius some more. Princess Yuna: Roll over, Tiberius. Tiberius: (rolls over) Princess Solarna: Good boy. Snowdrop: Here's the treat for you. Tiberius: (eats his treat) Just then, Luna and Hiro returned home to see their daughters taking such great care of Tiberius. Princess Luna: We're back. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Hiro: (as Yuna hugged them) And how'd it go with Tiberius? Snowdrop: Doing awesome. Princess Luna: Yuna, you and your sisters did a great job taking care of Tiberius. I love you so much, My darlings. Princess Yuna: Love you too, Mama. (hugs her mother and in her mind) Dear Journal, my sisters and I did great job watching over my mama's opossum, Tiberius today. It didn't take too much longer while our parents went to dinner. After our best time at petsitting, it'll always be great enough when use to having fun. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The End In the end credits, Yuna was doing slot car racing with her mother. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225